The lost Treasure
by Lierre Belle
Summary: Rebecca Crowe a Treasure Hunter is always on adventures, encounters the Treasure Hunter Nathan Drake. Together they try to find the treasure of El Dorado. Will they, or Roman Gabriel is standing in their way? By the way I'm German. That's why even the bad english.


**Hey guys,**

 **I think I'm the same reason here, as all. I love writing an reading.**  
 **I'm German, so I don't always have the best English. Hope you do not mind too much about it.**

 **I trust myself to a story in English, which I will with difficulty and everything is available to me, translating.**  
 **Hoprfully I do not make too many mistakes and would be glad if I would get a bit Supports. =)**

 **Chapter 1: Coast before Panama**

It was the most beautiful summer, as Rebecca and her team walked through the city. She was a Treasure Hunter, always looking for an adventure. Becca was very good in her area. She was often recruited from businessmen, to make the search for valuable treasures. Their businesses were not always legally.

When she was hired, she often had to reckon with opponents. It was not always easy. There were many injured, weapons were drawn and people even killed. An opponent she could not deceive until now. Nathan Drake who was known as the best Treasure Hunter. The pleasure with the man had already made Rebecca.

They were even been on the same team. He was smart, charming and did not look too bad. Would he not meddle in her field around, she would like him maybe. But whenever she got a request, Drake was already there.

It depressed her in certain respects very much. Long she hadn't done her work. For three months she was on dry land, just wanted to re-visit a new excavation site or offer her team a little. Although she had only two men available, she didn't want to disappoint them. Just when she ran into her hut, which they had rented in town, she knew something did not seem quite right.

Her clothes had been searched, as if one were looking for something. The kitchen and the living room also saw no better. Her steps led her to a crate. She quickly took the key, which she had attached to her necklace and graduated the crate. When she had to notice with horror that her card had disappeared, she knew what man was behind it. She quickly tied up the hair, called one of her men to herself.

"Can you locate Nathan Drake?" She asked frantically. The large built man nodded curtly, sat down at his equipment, trying to locate Nate. Not long she had to wait, and already came his answer. She ran to Bruno, who showed her on the monitor, where the treasure hunter was. In fact, he was not far from her. Just as it looked like she probably had to venture a trip to the sea.

Cursing, she pulled off her blouse and pants, slipped into her wetsuit. Actually she wanted to find Drake's treasure before him. It had taken a lot of effort to win this damn map. Although, it wasn't quite legal.

"I'm not halfway around the world history and then go out with empty hands." She muttered angrily as she got into her car to drive to the port. She quickly found a suitable place to turn off her car went to the harbor master and took a motorboat.

She paid immediately, lost half of her budget, but she had to come just before Nathan to remove him the card again. It was hers, so she would only bring back what he had stolen from her. After a boat ride of half an hour, she finally saw the boat, the Nathan had chartered.

She let it stand at a safe distance; she moved on the oxygen equipment and disappeared into the deep blue. She was a proven diver, so this route constituted no obstacle for her. Another ten minutes she had used to get to the boat. Quietly, she climbed up the anchor chain, took off her equipment and found Nathan and a young woman with camera.

Rebecca tried to sneak, but has already been discovered by Nathan. She didn't have many opportunities to hide somewhere. Except for big boxes standing around here and there. He was not deterred as if he would contribute her appearance. What did the man just want? She asked herself wondering. This could not only be a coincidence. She heard the young blonde who began to speak.

"We are here off the coast of Panama and have probably just recovered the coffin of the explorer Sir Francis Drake, who was buried more than 400 years ago in the sea." She spoke to the public.

The man had really found a good disguise to get to the treasure of the great Drake. The press was there, so it was easier for him to get all the equipment and the money. She really had to commend him for it. It was not so bad. She ran around the coffin, this filmed with the camera. Rebecca saw Nathan to this, as he opened the coffin with a crowbar.

"You have no qualms about desecrating the bones of your ancestor?" asked the woman after she had taken the camera. Drake laughed briefly interrupted his action.

"'Desecrating' is not a nice word." He laughed and went back to work. "And anyway - you don't believe Me.", He added, when he set the coffin on the other side. Becca had to admit into his diving gear, he looked damn good.

The young reporter holds the camera to Nate, who refused to be swayed by it. It seemed as if such would not be there. Once Rebecca stood in front of the camera, she almost got a word out, because she had been so excited. "Well, I have informed me.", announced the woman proudly of herself. "And as far as I've found Francis Drake had no children." She admitted now a little triumphantly.

Becca had to suppress a laugh. She knew that Nate was not a descendant of the explorer. She had kept even then researching on the issue to take the treasure hunters under the microscope. You could never be too careful.

"Even historians are sometimes wrong." He said directly into the camera, with a charming smile. Exactly the same answer she had also heard of him, as she had confronted him with her results.

When he finally got to the coffin, she stepped a little closer to the action. She wanted to know what was in it. Then Nathan's voice came one more time. "For example - You cannot desecrate an empty coffin," he said with great wit. When he took off his cover, Becca remained off the air. In fact, in the coffin was not a corpse.

"Bloody hell." She swore. Actually she had hoped to find the coffin with the corpse of the had a lot more behind it, as she knew it. "What the hell?" asked the reporter, the camera holding it still at the coffin. Nate pulled something out of the coffin. From her point of view she could not locate it.

So she went now completely out of hiding. It was a box, from which he now took a small book. Rebecca grabbed her weapon that she pulled out of the holster. Slowly she steps up to the dark-haired man.

He laughed when he flip through the book. When she stood next to him, she gestured to the woman to be quiet. "So a devil ..." he brought out still laughing. The reporter did well not to reveal her. When she reached out her hand, she asked him to show her the book.

But Nate made no effort to try to hand her the book. "No, no, no - the deal was the coffin, nothing more. ", He remembered the woman back to the agreement. That was the time when Rebecca approached Nathan to push him the gun into his back.

"Give me the book." She said dryly, without mercy. Rebecca would never do anything to Nate. Only if it really might come to the extreme. But in this respect he was armed only with a book. He raised his hands to indicate her he would not attack.

She laughed spotted, handed him the gun a little harder against the back. "Do you think after you broke into my house, or before then?" She asked, still pissed. He slowly turned to her, a charming smile on his lips. Nathan was taller than her, which was not surprising, because she was not very large. "A little bit of both." He grinned at her.

"And the book ..." he added played superior. "I do not think it's yours." Outraged, she opened her mouth. "You stole my card." She snarled. "Once you've stolen another. I think we both know that it has no meaning to own something. Fortiori, if it should remain in the family. "

"Family?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Then she looked past the man to the woman who still speechless appears to his. "Did you know that he all just fooling you?" Becca asked then serious. Nathan laughed, put a hand over her mouth. He was a very good liar, if he could woman wrap around the finger. She seemed to be a little flattened. Rebecca took the gun down, hit Drake's hand from her mouth and ran a hand over the still wet face.

"Wait a minute! What does this all mean here? " She asked now.

"That has to mean that Nate has exploited you." Becca murmured just not loud enough for the woman could understand it.

"If my channels would not have paid for this expedition, then ..." she trailed off, as Nathan had interrupted her.

"He he - You have your story Lady," Nathan said emphatically. Becca looked from him to the reporter, whose name she still did not know until now. She did not seem very enthusiastic about Nate's turn of events to be.

"That's what I did just said." Becca said triumphantly. Nathan turned to her, looked at her angry. Was it not helpful if she poked in the wound? An evil smile crept on her lips after he had turned to the woman again.

"Mr. Drake, we have a contract. ", She began seriously. Nate had chuckles, put his hands on his hips. Becca bit back a comment. She knew the treasure hunters just too good to know that a contract had no value for him.

"I have the right to see everything we ..." but talk to the end she could not. He raised his hand, interrupted her. "Hold times ... your breath." He brought forth still quite amused. But at the end of the sentence he was always serious.

Since shrilled Becca's alarm bells. She looked in the same direction as Nathan, who ran to the radio. In the distance she could see the boat, which she had left. That would not be so bad if it would not just go up in flames.

"Oh shit ..." she cursed loudly, ran to the railing. All color had drained from her face. Who had only done that? "If that should something like a joke Nate, then is the real not funny." She called out to the brown-haired. He looked at her in disbelief.

"You do not really think I would want to kill you.". Then he turned away, took the radio in hand and spoke into it. "Sully? We have a problem. Hurry up!"

Rebecca runs a few steps backward, the little boat still in view. If it were up to Sully should hurry a little bit faster. She hung pretty in her life. When she looked at Nathan, who was standing in front of the reporter, she could see his worried expression.

Rebecca saw the suitcase, from which he took a pistol. She had only her weapon, and a combat knife, which she did not put out of her hands when she was traveling. She quickly grabbed her small-caliber weapon, loaded it gradually unlocked it.

"They take no prisoners -. At least no male", Nate brought now seriously yet with a certain track joke out of his mouth. Rebecca's eyes widened when she came now besides the two to stand. "Huh? What are you talking about? " asked the blonde.

"Quite simply, we get stuck in huge trouble." informed Becca when she showed her gun to the sea. Now there were four small boats to recognize who sailed quickly to the boat. Shocked saw the blonde to the boats, tapped Nathan shakily on his back, which grabbed another weapon. "Should we call the Navy to help rather not?" She asked now slightly panicked.

It would be a good idea if you would refrain from that this area was protected. She had even with the Navy about to discuss are allowed to fish the coffin from the sea. It would have gone only if the Navy would have been even then. She preferred to work alone; it was not an option for the brown-haired treasure hunter. Nathan Drake, because she was sure, would also have no permission of the Navy.

"Great idea, but unfortunately we do not have permission to search here." He confirmed her suspicions.

"What?" exclaimed the reporter. Nathan played about his concern with a wry grin, loaded the second weapon by. "Yes, if you do not want to land in Panama in jail, we should even worry about it." said Nathan. Rebecca thought he should not just talk. "We should move the tea party. We got company." She called out to the two.

"What's worse?" She asked again and waved her arms.

"You obviously have never been to Panama in jail." He joked, looking at Rebecca, who thanks to his intervention, already in jail in Panama, sat. She shook her head; eyes on the men directed who came ever closer.

"Can you handle it?" He asked now with the gun in his hand, which he had charged for her. He threw it up; they turned into the small airplane, caught it again and right have this directed to him with the barrel. "Is like a camera -. Point-and-shoot", jostled Rebecca. "Very good." the reporter doubted strongly.

But she had no time to make worrying about. If they wanted to get out of here alive, she had to pull herself together and give these guys a lesson. "Well here we go." Nathan rang beside her, the coverage sought. Coincidentally, it was exactly the same, she had taken.

"Why have they found you out here?" asked Becca.

"They haunt me for weeks. Actually, I thought they would be gone. "He said, looking at her apologetically. But she could only shake her head. "You quickly make yourself friends." She said sarcastically, as the first boat came to a halt at them.

As the shots rang out then, she moved her head. To be honest, she had not shot a while. Because she prefers her knife, she was good at sneaking up and wipe out the men. But much brought her not, if they stayed on their boats. "What have you done for them? Also stolen something? "She asked angrily.

"Can we defer it? Is a long history and we are not to talk in the position. "He called out to her about the shots away. Then he went out of cover, shot two men. Also Becca was going to get down to shooting. Even if she's not quite familiar to her talents, she managed to bring one of the men to fall. Time of joy she had not, because already followed the next shots. The one side of the vessel was surrounded with the boats of the pirates. But out of the corner of her eye she could see that the other two boats crept around the ship. She tried the helmsman to shoot, but the lower level, and the waves she shot just beside it.

When she heard a shot next to her, she felt a pain. A wound on her upper arm had risen up. She had gotten a ball, even if it was only a grazing shot.

Shortly her vision blurred. She bit her teeth together, then drew her knife and rushed towards the first pirate who had sneaked aboard. She ducked through his beat away, grabbed his outstretched arm and pulled this painfully behind his back. Then she took her foot and kicked in the knee. When he fell to the ground, Becca rammed the knife into the neck. Her arm ached, but she could not rest. She was equally targeted by the next. But before he could even launch an attack, Nathan grabbed the man.

He hit him in the face once, twice in the solar plexus and then with a flourish in the throat. He had no chance after he fell to the back of his head against one of the crates.

He held out a hand, which she gratefully accepted and pulled her up. She immediately grabbed her knife, wiped it on the fabric of the pirates and brought the next pirate fall.

Who himself had a long knife, waving wildly in front of her face around so. Always his attacks evasive pushed her sometime towards the control cabin. She quickly ducked; the knife just missed her, now stuck in the metal. She responded quickly, kicked the man's legs and pushed her knife into his heart.

His death rattle and the blood told her that she had success. When she saw then that it was only the pirates of the first boat, she leaned close to the cabin. She had to get a good line of fire. She had a chance to take the next to. Two she did with a head shot, she had just hammer out that way.

When Nathan and the blonde took care of the other two, the next boat followed. She was grabbed from behind, had neglected her guard down, and has now been seized by one of the men. She struck her head against his, stars danced before her eyes. But he did loosen the handle only briefly. Not much time to escape. Her only chance was just to get to her knife, she had dropped. With their weight, which was not really a lot, she threw herself against him. When he bumped into the cabin, she kicked him hard on the feet, rammed him the elbow against his ear, as against his nose.

Bleeding, he went to the ground. But she did not come closer to her knife. Because he put on her legs, so she came up hard on the metal floor and pushed open her lip. He pulled her toward him, turned her on her back and pressed her with his body weight to the ground.

He reached out to strike after he squeezed her injured shoulder to the floor. At the last moment she could block the blow, before it ended up in her face. With all her strength she held him at bay. Since he was a beefy, malodorous man, she had to arrive trouble against his strength.

She heard more shots, which did not come from a pistol. There were gun stations. She heard Nathan curse. Before she could ask him for help, she lost her powers. The guy slapped her face, hit her temple hard. It has short black around her as she then felt two large hands around her neck. Already he pressed on, thus rapidly reduced her air. She reached for his hands, scratched it on, but his excessive expression told her that it seemed to matter him. After air gasping, heard another shot, this time closer and more targeted.

It was the reporter who had chased the guy a bullet in the shoulder. He cried out briefly, grabbed his wound. That was Rebecca's Chance. She picked up her knife, thrust it into his stomach and then in the neck.

Coughing she lay down briefly, but again she did not have time to rest. As the ship began to explode, she was grasped and pulled by the woman to her feet. Nathan ran to the two women grabbed Rebecca and carried her to the railing.

"The ship goes up, we have to jump." He informed them. Rebecca went on to be taken equally thrown into the water. But he put her off, ran to the woman who had brought her camera.

Then Rebecca finally saw the airplane from Sully. It had landed in the water. She saw the woman on the nose of the aircraft and the large letters that - Hog Wild! - Arose. Then she was startled by a large hand on her back. Nathan looked at her seriously, grabbed her hand.

"Can you do that?" He asked, pointing to her wound on her shoulder. She nodded, after she had followed his gaze.

"Well then jump!" He urged. That she could not be told twice. She quickly jumped over the railing and disappeared under the water.

The intoxication around her, the bright lights of the explosion and then the beep in her ears were the only to which she could remember. After that, everything seemed to be as deleted.

Darkness enveloped her for a short time. When she was then pulled up by two hands, she took a gasping breath. She must have had a short blackout.

For now she was in front of the plane from Sully, who stood at the open door and helped her in. She thanked the old enchanter, she had no longer seen for three years, and grabbed one of the blankets, lay on the seats. "How are you?" He inquired of Rebecca, who just nodded.

She had terrible pain. Rebecca's head hurts and her shoulder was not left unscathed. What had happened that her head hurt so much? When she touched her forehead in order to strip the water, she noticed only now the blood that ran down.

Sully did not argue with her, when he saw that she was not good, and then picked off the plane to the young woman, who could not put down her camera. "If that's not even the pretty and talented, Elena Fisher." It was charming from him.

She laughed; and said he would show up in the report, for his charming way. "Oh, I work better behind the scenes." He said ambiguously and walked to the cockpit. Nathan he let himself out of the water. If it would not go Becca so bad she would have helped the treasure hunters.

But sitting was just a boon for her. He closed the door again, pulled his equipment from his body. "How would it be cut off, before there is any more trouble?" He asked the old man the cigar in his mouth.

He nodded, got behind the wheel and flew away from the explosion point. Nathan knelt in front of Rebecca, who had put her forehead in her hand. Her eyes were half closed. "How are you?" He asked, reaching for her chin.

She noticed his halfhearted grip, but let him. "Aside from the fact that it has today broken into my house, I bought a boat for half of my budget - which is now at the bottom of Panama - and I was shot - I would say excellent," she managed to say sarcastically.

Nathan grimaced to an innocent, then grabbed one of the towels and held it to her at the bleeding wound. "I'm sorry; I just did not know how I could lure you to me otherwise." He admitted honestly. Shocked she grabbed his hand that held the cloth.

"What exactly do you mean?" She asked, looking at him seriously in the gray eyes. He had again this mischievous smile on his lips. "You would have me not consulted; I would have come with my plan to you." He muttered, still grinning.

"How do you know so exactly?" She asked in disbelief now. She liked Nathan deep inside. Not that she had feelings for him, after he had left her behind in prison. Or when, he had just left her behind in the hut. No, they were friendly feelings; she hoped ...

"I know you now for seven years, as you know deal with one."

"The way you've left me in prison? Or when I was caught in a snowstorm in the hut? Of course you know me. "She said angrily. He raised his hand, which was not held by her and looked at her apologetically

. She felt again that heat in her cheeks, as if he had put this look. She feigned a smile at what he said, but when it then suddenly drained from her face, he withdrew.

"And?" asked Sully, as the treasure hunter had set to him. He looked at Nathan questioningly when he drove through his hair. "She's pissed." He said, looking out of the windshield. Sully laughed, shook his head. "That's not what I meant." He told the treasure hunter.

He made a knowing sound, pulled out the book, which had become a little wet. He presented it to Sully. "A little gift from Sir Francis Drake." Sully looked eager to the treasure hunter. Rebecca had to suppress a derisive groan. Without her card he would hold the book not even in your hand.

"You have found the coffin." It was more a statement than a question. Nathan nodded what Rebecca could see well out of position. When Nathan then opened the book, Sully glanced at the book; she could hear the surprised question of the man.

Her curiosity was piqued, what he had found there. She also wanted to see something, because a portion would willy-nilly go to her team.

"Wait a minute, that's what I think?" Nathan laughed as he closed the book again. "Drake's diary." He brought out still joyful. What he held in my hand was an unimaginable that the book would be the treasure, but it would bring him one of the greatest treasures.

She got up, ran to the two and held on to the seat of Nathan. "I want to have my share, if you ever rob me of my card and then keeping the book for you." She whispered pissed at the treasure hunter. But he seemed to ignore her completely, as he looked at Sully and gave him the information about Drakes feigned death.

He was right; she had already suspected that he was not in the coffin. When she looked at the man, she was not even sure if he still knew more things about Francis Drake. He seemed to have Nathan so captivated that he had spent his entire youth, up to this moment in order to study its history.

"He must have had big plans when he feigns death." Becca brought forth then.

Sully agreed with her with a nod. "Yes, but we prefer to keep for us." He said and nodded to Elena who was sitting around the corner. She seemed to have noticed concerning that was spoken about her. Because she leaned into the room, Nathan retorted his weapon.

"Thanks for lending, Mr. Drake." She admitted honestly. "And a look in the diary I deserved me, I think." She said cheekily. Rebecca laughed, she liked the woman now. She looked at Nathan, who was also considered by Sully.

The treasure hunter shrugged, frowned ignorant his face. Rebecca sat back in her seat and enjoyed the flight and her rest. If they would be back, she first had to talk to her men. She had decided to follow Nate. Without reason, he had not wanted to be with her. Maybe she could get money and some pounds pieces for herself.

After they had finally landed, she has also been received from Bruno, who was waiting for her arrival. He had a smile on his lips as she got out and ran to him. He immediately pulled the young woman in his arms, let her hiss in pain. He looked worried to her head, and the wound on her arm. He pulled her to a hut in the Nathan and Sully had found shelter. The man had told her the flight of time, he had informed her men. Happy about this gesture, she had accepted it and not says anything.

Now she was pressed by Bruno in the seat, pulled her out of the wetsuit and bandaged her wounds. Then he sewed her wound on his forehead, stuck it and then threw the utensils back in his suitcase.

"I will follow them." She informed Bruno. He opened his eyes wide, wanted to say something, but she raised her hand, cutting him short."He stole my card. I'm going to not miss the chance to get the treasure. "She said insisting.

Bruno sighed, raised his hand to his blond head. "You know that I can't prescribe you anything. I just want to be sure that you know what you're getting. What if he leaves you again? "He asked reasonably.

"He will not." She said not entirely convinced of her response.

"How do you know?", Then came the anxious question of the doctor.

"I do not know either. I trust him easy. "

"If that doesn't go wrong." He brought forth bitter.

"I'll be back and then we share to below three." She winked at her doctor. But just shook his head. "I never went to the gold, Rebecca." He was serious of himself. His face was still up just as strict, being refined a little.

"I'm just worried that he might break your heart." She held her breath. Yes, at that time she had fail with tears at Bruno. He was the oldest of her group. A man of honor, former war veteran and a really good friend. If she knew her father; she would imagine him like that.

"He cannot break anything." She said and looked at Nathan, who excitedly talked with Sully. "Why do you say that?" asked Bruno and just looked at her. Her green eyes were in his brown. "Because it's already broken." She gave out and left the man.

Slowly she went to Nathan and Sully. She was sure she would make the trip with the two adventurers. Not because she wanted to prove to Nathan so that he could not simply rob, but because of her feelings. She could not deny how much she had liked the man at the time. He was charming, smart and witty. A dangerous mix, considering how well he looked.


End file.
